The present application relates to semiconductor technology. More particularly, the present application relates to a semiconductor structure that includes a plurality of stacked and suspended semiconductor nanosheets, each semiconductor nanosheet having a pair of end sidewalls that have a V-shaped undercut surface. The present application also relates to a method of forming such a semiconductor structure.
The use of new semiconductor devices such as, for example, semiconductor fin field effect transistors (FinFETs) is the next step in the evolution of complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices. One type of new semiconductor device that has been touted as a viable option beyond the 7 nm technology node is nanosheet containing devices. By “nanosheet containing devices” it is meant that the device channel contains one or more layers of nanosheets. Each nanosheet has a vertical thickness that is substantially less than the width of each nanosheet. Gate structures are formed above and below each nanosheet. One challenge in fabricating nanosheet containing devices is the lack of a strain technique that can provide nanosheet containing devices with enhanced performance. Thus, there is a need for providing a nanosheet containing device in which strain can be incorporated into the nanosheet containing device.